Please Don't Go
by Jessie's girl15
Summary: Redo my first fanfic so be nice The night Edward left in new moon
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Go

This is my first Fanfic so be nice:D.

"Thanks so much to my lovely editor, Morgan Cullen. She's the best; check out her stories! They're awesome."

**Please Don't Go**

They stood deep in the forest one in tears, the other expressionless.

"I've never loved you, Bella. To me, it was all a game," he said solemnly.

Bella broke into heart wrenching sobs, falling to her knees. "Please Edward… I love you," she choked out, her voice mangled by sobs.

Inside, Edward felt like his dead heart was shattered into a million pieces, but his face still showed no expression; he kept his face masked to shield her from further pain.

Seeing Bella like this, in this tortured state…Edward felt like he was dying a thousand painful deaths. His dead heart couldn't take much more of this. He had to leave while he still could.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, turning away to take off as fast as he could.

Bella stood up, and took off after him as fast as her legs would carry her, tripping and falling on the way.

After what seemed like hours, she gave up. She only said one thing as her head fell in-between her knees…

And that's how Sam Uley found her: her face stained by tears, repeating in a whisper, "Please…don't go.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Game

**Just a Game**

It has been one week; one horrible, lifeless week since that night. Bella Swan hadn't left her room since they brought her home.

Bella sat on her bed, headphones blaring the song All Over You by The Spill Canvas. Her mind was racing with what had happened that night. After Sam brought her home, Charlie had made her eat a healthy dinner and then sent her to bed.

Now Bella sat staring at the wall.

_--flashback--_

"_I'm sorry," he whispered, turning away to take off as fast as he could._

_--flashback--_

She fell apart.

_How could he leave me_? she thought to herself, as the tears fell, staining her cheeks.

_It was just a game_, he had said.

"But why?" she asked herself, "Why would he do that to me?"

Even as she asked herself these questions, she knew the answers. She had always thought that she didn't deserve Edward. He was too beautiful, too perfect. She was too ordinary, too _human_. It was only a matter of time before he realized that, too.

She stood up from the floor (she'd been curled up in a ball) and walked to the window.

Looking out, she realized for the first time how high up her window was from the ground. She smiled for the first time in a week, a new hope having just been born in her mind.

_I was just a toy to him_, she thought, _Merely a human to test his temptations. I'll never stop loving you, Edward, but I won't live without you._

She opened her window wide, and sat on the windowsill. It was pouring rain outside, and the wind was harsh. She spread her arms wide, and let the rain wash her face. She started laughing as the cold wind whipped mercilessly against her face.

_My Edward,_ Bella thought, _I love you_. That was Bella Swan's last thought as she leaned forward, preparing to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

His Cold Embrace

**His Cold Embrace**

As Bella was falling, she got a sudden sense of elation. It started in her heart, and reached to her fingertips and toes. It came with the release of all her pain; _I won't be feeling pain over my love any longer,_ she thought happily.

She spread her arms out wide, feeling the wind. The pump of adrenaline wasn't scary…It was…relieved. She felt more at peace with herself than she had in ages. She screamed, but in delight, not panic. She never wanted this fall to end.

Suddenly, it ended: quick, slightly painful, hard, and cold.

_Am I dead?_ she thought. She noted that her body was not broken, so she looked around. She was moving. She hadn't fallen on the ground, she had fallen into a pair of stone-cold, rock-hard, bone pale arms.

Edward had saved her life. Bella gasped in shock and joy. Suddenly, with what seemed like a single step, they were in her bedroom.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, "Edward, you came back." Tears gushed from her delighted eyes.

"No," he said flatly.

"Alice had a vision of you jumping, and Rose called me," he said, his face masked.

"Oh…" was all Bella could think of saying, her mind blank from the shock of the fall.

Edward set Bella on her bed, and opened the windows wider.

"Wait, _please_!" Bella cried, as she looked up at him though her tears. "If you didn't come back to be with me, then why are you here?" she asked, her voice saturated in such despair that Edward had to close his eyes so she couldn't see the pain behind them.

Edward stepped onto the windowsill. "I wanted you to move on, Bella, not kill yourself," he said in frustration. Edward looked into her warm, chocolate-brown eyes that were stained with misery.

After a half hour of looking hopefully out the window that Edward had shut behind him, Bella got up. She walked over to her bed, and thrust the window wide open, in hopes that Edward would visit her as he did every night, so many nights ago.

As she walked back to her bed, the tears began to seep out from under her tightly shut eyelids. Bella crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were filled with pain and sadness.

**Bella's Dream**

"_Edward, I love you," she said with love and happiness._

"_I've never loved you; you're just like the rest of them: a filthy human," Edward replied with disgust. He turned around and ran off, without so much as a second glance._

_Bella sank to her knees. "Edward!" she cried, "I love you! Please - "_

"Don't go!" She woke up screaming those words. Bella lay there, staring into the darkness. Slowly, her eyelids grew heavy, and she fell into a night of sleep, dreaming about Edward the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Bella awoke from a deep sleepRealization and Revenge

The next morning Bella awoke from a deep sleep. As she got out of her bed, Bella tripped on a loose floorboard.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she hit the floor face first with a loud thud that could be heard all the way down stairs. Bella stood up and grabbed her toiletries; she headed to the bathroom.

_20 Minutes Later _

Bella was on her way down the stairs and smelled one of the most wonderful smells in her life besides Edwards's scent, which was still clinging to her clothing. She inhaled deeply as if to fill her lungs with the sweet scent. After walking down the last couple of steps without tripping for the first time in weeks, Bella walked into the kitchen to find some surprise guests.

"Hullo, Jacob," Bella said dully as she found Jacob and Billy Black in her kitchen with Charlie. She cringed internally; she _was_ a zombie since Edward left…both times. She'd have to work on that.

"Why don't you two stay for dinner? There's a game on later, Billy," Charlie said enthusiastically.

An Hour Later

Jacob was looking at Bella carefully. He evaluated every movement, everything she said, every reaction to even the smallest things. "Where's Edward?" he asked slowly.

Pain flashed across her face, and she stood up from my chair. "I'll be upstairs," she muttered. Bella could see Charlie leaning towards Jacob to tell him what happened in her peripheral vision.

She expected Jake to bound up the stairs after her, but he seemed to be deciding whether she needed to be alone or not. Either way, ten minutes later, Bella found she was no longer alone in her room.

She was curled up in a ball, trying to hold herself together as she leaned against the window.

"Bells," he whispered brokenly upon seeing her current state, "How could he do that to you?"

Her face showed nothing but despair, but I didn't answer.

"How could you do that to _me_, Bella?!"

Well, that was different. Shock leaked through her mask of grief. "What do you mean?"

"Your true love leaves town, so you just try and _off_ yourself?! Bella, how could you? _Why_?"

"Jake, I never expected to live without…Edward," she choked out his name.

"If he could see what kind of state you were in…." anger suddenly masked Jake's face. "I'll kill him for doing this to you, Bella. I'll kill him!" he said furiously.

"Jake," she whispered, "Don't do anything rash."

Jake jumped out of her window (being a werewolf, he landed lithely on the ground below). "You thought I was joking, Bells. I'm going to kill him! He'll pay for causing you pain. I swear!" With that, Jacob Black disappeared into the woods. Bella looked out of the window suddenly, her eyes searching for one of two things, a large russet wolf, or a large russet boy. All her eyes found was a white scrap near the forest entrance. A piece of a shoe.


	5. AN

Hey guys

Hey guys.

I need a new editor.

I can't go on with out one.

I have a problem when it comes to gammier and such.\

So if anyone would like to help me just let me know.

Sorry to all fans.

Shawna A.K.A Jessie's girl15

(T.T)


End file.
